eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hackklotzberge Questreihe
The following are quests that take place in or around Dampfquellen-Gebirge. The Solo Quests are aimed at characters of levels 20 to 35, with a Heroischen Quest series from 60 to 70. (recommended levels in parentheses) __FORCETOC__ Solo Quests NOTE: The Dockmaster Waulon series can be skipped, starting directly with Brulten Hiltstill, if you are coming from Greater Faydark and wish to get started immediately. You can still pick up the Dockmaster Waulon quests later when Jonedorn Kilnkor sends you to the docks for Axing a Favor. Docks series #Dock Delinquency (20) - Starts with Dockmaster Waulon on the docks. #Coin for the Captain (21) #*Captain Says! (20) #Nautical Disaster (22) #Seeking Brulten Hiltstill (24) #The Kobold and the Beautiful (20) - Starts or Continues with Brulten Hiltstill at the passage to Ober-Feendunkel #Muckflick Message Intercepted (20) #Seeking the Kilnkors(21) - Continues with Jonedorn Kilnkor in the office at East Fort Irontoe #Axing a Favor (22) #The Forest Strikes Back (24) #Finding Gloln Kilnkor (22) - Continues with Gloln Klinkor in the South guard tower of East Fort Irontoe #A Report of an Army (27) #Pillage or be Pillaged (30 Heroic) #All Quiet on the Western Front? (31 Heroic) - Concludes with Barrot Gulleyton in West Fort Irontoe at the barricades Lastly, Gloln sends you to West Fort Irontoe to speak to Barrot Gulleyton, which begins the Heroic timeline. Fort Irontoe series #The Yarpsnarls (22) - starts with Argro Durthor on the trail near East Fort Irontoe ( -442, 149, -438 ) #The Many Uses of Carapace (23) #Irontoe Brigade Requisition Lists (23) #Delivery to Verung (24) #It Was Argro's Job (25) - Continues with Verung Kae'Rush at West Fort Irontoe #Feeding the Irontoe Brigade (25) #A Missing Package (26) #Reporting to Wyrwynne (27) #From the Field (28) - Continues with Wyrwynne Shadhe at the Mortartoe Mines tunnel entrance by The Quarry #Remnants of Butcherblock (30) #The Yarpsnarls... Again (32) #A Kobold Relic (33) Fletching Supplies series Ninoin D'syl - on a ledge up a ramp from the beach at ( 227,69,162 ) #Tier'Dal Timber (22) #Fletch Me More (26) #Straight and to the Point (27) Garl series Grot Leadarm / Garl Copperstroke / Trinny Sweetdough - starts in East Fort Irontoe #Ill Communication (24) - sends you to Garl #Silencing the Shriekers (24) #Searching for Sweetdough (25) - sends you to Trinny #Ape is Enough! (27) Felderham's Folly series Hamish Felderham - by the passage from Felderham's Folly to The Broken Fields #Razing an Army (25) #Finding Feagon for Felderham (26) #The Apprentice (27) Trozusk series Trozusk Ripscar - by the rocks southwest of the Darkfall Gorge bridge. #Trozusk's Challenge (31) #A New Challenger (33) Eneek series Eneek Rialb - by the rocks southwest of the Darkfall Gorge bridge. #Eneek is No Snack! (32) #Eneek Needs a Snack! (33) More Solo Quests *The Number One Threat in Butcherblock (20) - from Trapper Coalbear on the road near the Greater Faydark Passage. *Schmitty's Sandals (21) - from Schmitty McEricson on the beach just down the steps from the docks. *Stock Components (24) - '' from Thayvl Ulthonis in The Highlands, above the Butcherblock Docks.'' *Feathers for Gherrana (25) - from Gherrana Cobbleblork on the Butcherblock Docks Alternate Starting Quest Series series New with LU37! Hulis Glettlegear at the docks # (20) - sends you to Talvrae # (20) # (20) # (20) # (20) # (20) Sarnak Camp series Introduced with the Rise of Kunark # (20) # (21) # (22) # (20) # (21) # (21) Making Friends with the Dwarves series Introduced with the Rise of Kunark # (20) - beginning with on the # (25) - continuing with on the docks # (27) - continuing with at # (28) - continuing with at # {30) - beginning with at # (33) - continuing with at # (34) - beginning with at # (31) - ''returning to Sammlungen *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears (35) *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws (35) *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones (35) Heroische Quests Starts with Captain T.B. Irontoe in West Fort Irontoe #Planting and Plundering (60) #A Couple Ringlets Missing (61) Starts with Captain E.L. Irontoe in West Fort Irontoe #A Tale of Two Towers (61) #Dunfire Diamonds are a Dwarf's Best Friend (64) # Other Timelines These timelines either start in Hackklotzberge, or have steps that take place there. Deity Timelines *Brell Serilis Timeline - for all Artisans *Cazic-Thule Timeline - for evil Mages and Priests *Rallos Zek Timeline - for evil Fighters *Solusek Ro Timeline - for Sorcerers *Quellious Timeline See Also *Estate of Unrest - Heroic 65+ instanced zone *Kaladim Questreihe - Solo and Heroic 60+ public zone *Solo Questreihe *Heroisch Questreihe Category:Questreihen Category:Echoes of Faydwer Questreihen Category:Dampfquellen-Gebirge Quests Category:LU33 Questreihen